


just a little louder

by silversilky



Series: TsuguSayoLisaYuki [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Polyamory, tsugumi just worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: The concert was perfect. It was Roselia, how could it not be? Tsugumi had sworn a solemn oath to Afterglow, so she wouldn't say they were her favorite band, but despite that she loved hearing their music more than almost anything. Dating a majority of their membership did make her a bit biased, though.





	just a little louder

Backstage, Tsugumi sat in a pile of girlfriends.

  
It was only an hour or so until Roselia's concert was slated to begin, but you wouldn't know it from the state their vocalist, bassist, and guitarist were in. They were in various states of rest and sleep, with Lisa leaning against Tsugumi's left shoulder, Sayo's head resting on her right, and Yukina lying with her head in Tsugumi's lap as she petted the girl's long silver hair.

  
When Tsugumi had seen firsthand how hard her girlfriends pushed themselves before a concert, she had instituted a new rule: she'd help out with all the preparations so they were done early, then one hour of mandatory Tsugu Time would be taken so they could all rest. The name had been Lisa's idea.

  
Understandably, Yukina and Sayo were hesistant at first, but they couldn't say no to the combined forces of Tsugumi and Lisa.

  
As if she knew she was on Tsugumi's mind, Lisa shifted against her side, stretching and making a small murmering noise. Tsugumi attempted to process how unbelievably cute that was, and as she did, Lisa whispered into her ear with a sleepy voice. "Ahh, hahaha, they're both still asleep, huh?" She reached out carefully and joined Tsugumi in petting Yukina's hair.

  
Time felt like it had no meaning, not here. Tsugumi floated through space, carried by a cloud of warmth and love, and it felt so right.

  
It did, and yet...

  
Even now, she couldn't deny that some other feeling had taken root in her chest. Something cold that she just couldn't place.

 

* * *

 

In the beginning, it was just Tsugumi and Sayo.

  
It started with the cooking class of course, because how could it not? A day of long conversations and new connections led to a visit to the store together, a trip to the mall, to the movies, to the park, and then Tsugumi was at Sayo's house meeting her parents. And at some point along the way they both knew they had become something very special to each other.

  
Tsugumi beat Sayo to the confession, just barely. That windy day in the park after she managed to clumsily put her feelings into words, Sayo had stared at her silently, and then robotically moved her hand from behind her back to reveal a large bouquet of yellow and blue flowers. It was so heartfelt and cheesy and _Sayo_ that Tsugumi couldn't help but kiss her right then and there.

  
The transition from whatever they had been before to girlfriends was almost effortless.

  
As she spent more time with Sayo, that inevitably led to spending more time with the rest of Roselia. Of course, this meant taking great pains to hide her whereabouts from Afterglow at times, but she began to really enjoy spending time with all of them. Ako she already knew, of course, and she felt like she knew Rinko well already just from Ako's descriptions.

  
Lisa had wormed her way into Tsugumi's heart quickly. When Sayo had taken her along to a Roselia meeting and announced their new relationship (slowly working her way through a pre-written speech), Lisa had launched herself across the room and tackled the two of them in an embrace. She had been so happy for Sayo, and so eager to get to know Tsugumi better.

  
Yukina was... more of an enigma, for a while at least. She didn't outwardly seem happy at the news, and the first thing she had said after Lisa finished doting over the two of them was a question towards Sayo: "Will this interfere with your commitment to the band?"

  
Not the best impression, to be sure, but Tsugumi realized before long that her reaction wasn't born out of doubt or disapproval. Yukina was simply worred about losing her connection with someone who meant a lot to her, and she didn't know what to do about that feeling. Something about that made Tsugumi begin to feel very fond of the the girl.

  
She ended up becoming close with both of them faster than anyone could have predicted. They were both so interesting, and they both had so many good qualities. How could she not enjoy spending time with them?

  
And as she spent more time together with the two of them and Sayo, Tsugumi began to notice something. Lingering gazes, subtle blushes. Knowing Sayo as well as she did, it didn't take long for her to discover what was going on. Her girlfriend... had feelings for Yukina and Lisa. And as far as Tsugumi could tell, she didn't even realize it herself.

  
The next thing Tsugumi had discovered was that her sense of self-worth was much more fragile than even she had thought.

  
She... didn't like to think about this part. This was the part where she pushed Sayo away.

  
It had taken a week before Sayo finally brought Tsugumi back to her room and asked her point blank, with a steely gaze, just what was going on with their relationship. She told her everything, eventually, but neither of them came out of it without red eyes. In the end, Sayo had held her close and reassured her over and over that even if she did like her other friends as well, she had chosen Tsugumi and she wouldn't leave her.

  
Tsugumi woke up the next morning in Sayo's bed, in Sayo's arms, feeling Sayo's slow breaths against the back of her neck as she slept, and realized that all she really needed in the world was for her girlfriend to be happy.

  
Now, in retrospect, she could have handled the next part more carefully. But it wasn't really in Tsugumi's nature to hold back when it came to things like this.

  
"Sayo really, really likes the two of you, and if you like her back it'd be totally okay with me for you both to date her!"

  
The way Yukina and Lisa had looked in response to that, like a pair of deer in the headlights, had been alarming at the time but now the thought of it just made her laugh.

  
Of course, she had discussed the whole thing with Sayo beforehand, but her girlfriend had elected to stay away as the three of them talked. She claimed it was because her presence might pressure them into making a decision too early, but Tsugumi knew her too well to think it was anything other than anxiety on Sayo's part.

  
Later on, regardless of what happened, she had decided she'd take Sayo out for fries to help her relax. And to help herself relax, as well.

  
After a long conversation with Lisa and Yukina about their feelings and what they were each personally comfortable with, and a lot of Tsugumi reassuring them that she would be all right with anything, the two had chosen to take some time and think about it.

  
When the four of them met up next, summoned by a text from Lisa, none of them were able to make eye contact for a few long minutes. But after that barrier had been overcome Lisa and Yukina had grasped each other's hands tightly and given Sayo and Tsugumi their answer:

  
"We want to try what you suggested, opening our relationship and including Sayo." They reached out their hands to grasp Sayo's, as the teal-haired girl stood there frozen in place, then slowly lowered her head as happiness shone off it like a lighthouse beacon. Tsugumi felt her heart speed up at the sight of her girlfriend's overflowing feelings.

  
"But... we do have one condition."

  
They both looked at Tsugumi, a faint blush visible on Yukina's face as she averted her gaze, and a bashful smile spreading across Lisa's. "If you were interested... Yukina and I both feel that we shouldn't leave anyone out if we want to do this right."

 

* * *

 

" _Now, our final song of the night._ Louder."

  
The crowd around Tsugumi roared with cheers as they heard Yukina's clear voice announce the name of the next song, an older piece and a definite fan favorite.

  
The concert was perfect. It was Roselia, how could it not be? Tsugumi had sworn a solemn oath to Afterglow, so she wouldn't say they were her favorite band, but despite that she loved hearing their music more than almost anything. Dating a majority of their membership did make her a bit biased, though.

  
But as Tsugumi stood among the crowd, watching the band play, she finally put together what that cold feeling had been.

  
Sayo, Yukina, and Lisa looked so perfect up there on their stage, clad in their matching uniforms and entirely in their element. They worked so well together, their instruments and vocals mixing together flawlessly. And in Tsugumi's eyes, their personalities were the same. The three of them complemented each other perfectly. So...

  
What did Tsugumi provide?

  
The feeling returned with a vengeance, twisting inside her chest. Tsugumi knew that her girlfriends loved her, but as hard as she thought she couldn't think of anything she brought to the relationship that wasn't also present in one of the others. So if that was true...

  
How long... would she be able to stay with them?

  
Tsugumi's gaze dropped from the stage to the floor, and her hands sought each other out for something to grasp onto as her mind raced and her heart plummeted into her stomach. _Stupid Tsugumi, don't get caught up in things like this, not now..._

  
She took several deep breaths, and did her very best to shove her feelings away and lock them up tight. This needed to wait, at least until after the concert. She squeezed her hands together one last time and finally pulled them apart.

  
As she did, the sound from the stage stopped completely. This was the best part of the song: the moment of silence immediately before the climax, where Yukina would cry out the chorus. She had to at least force her feelings away long enough to enjoy this.

  
Tsugumi looked back up to the stage, and saw Yukina staring straight at her, gaze cutting through the crowd. It took a moment before she could tear her eyes away and see that Sayo and Lisa were both looking her way as well, Lisa with a catlike grin on her face.

  
Yukina moved in to the microphone, and so did the other two. What? This was Yukina's big solo line, what was going on?

  
The three of them cried out in unison, voices aimed at just one girl.

  
**_"Louder! You're our everything!"_ **

  
The three of them flew back into the climax of the song with a passion Tsugumi had never seen before, Ako and Rinko throwing themselves into it as well, and as the music flowed over her, she managed to process what was happening.

  
_They're playing for me... They love me that much..._

  
Tsugumi reached up reflexively to wipe the hot tears from her cheeks, and realized that she was crying. God, how had she been so lucky? And how had she been so foolish, to doubt that her girlfriends wanted her to stay.

 

* * *

 

The door to their room backstage swung open with a slight creak, and Sayo was barely able to begin saying "Tsu-" before Tsugumi flew forward and pulled her into a tight hug. As Sayo softened and began rubbing her back, Tsugumi reached out to where she knew Yukina and Lisa would be right behind her to pull them both into the embrace as well.

  
"What did you think of our performance?" Yukina asked, slowly leaning into the group hug.

  
"It was..." Tsugumi could barely talk without getting choked up again. "It was great."

  
Lisa smiled and nuzzled closer, kicking the door closed behind her. "Tsugu! Did you like that last bit?"

  
Tsugumi nodded into Sayo's shoulder, and Sayo continued to rub her back. The teal-haired girl said quietly, "Before the concert, Lisa told us she believed that you were feeling anxious. We wanted to do something to help, and Yukina was the one to suggest that plan." She pressed a kiss to Tsugumi's forehead. "Did we help?"

  
"Yeah..." Tsugumi squeezed them all tight, or as tight as she could manage with how full her arms were. "Thank you... I love you all so much." She realized something, and looked up at Yukina with wide eyes. "But Yukina... that was your dad's song, right? Is it really okay to do something like that with it?"

  
Yukina replied, her face growing redder as she went on. "Tsugumi... Being with you, all of you, has helped me see things even more clearly. I would not feel my passion for music as deeply without each and every one of you in my life. So I decided that there could be no better way to express..." Her voice petered out, until Lisa rubbed her shoulder. "...my love for you, than with that song."

  
Tsugumi couldn't stop herself from pulling Yukina close and kissing her. The other girl's eyes widened, and after a moment she melted into the kiss, blush spreading even further. Lisa leaned over Yukina's shoulder, hanging her arms around her. "Oh, me next, Tsugu!"

  
As Tsugumi and Yukina's kiss ended, Lisa reached out to tilt Tsugumi's chin up with one hand. She kissed her, still leaning on Yukina, who looked away but smiled. Tsugumi could taste a sweet strawberry flavor on her lips.

  
They separated, and Lisa looked at Sayo with a mischevious expression. "Sayo, you wanna join in, don't you?"

  
Sayo froze, and stammered out, "Well, I... I certainly wouldn't say that I _don't_ want to..."

  
Tsugumi smiled, and then giggled. Sayo was so cute when she was embarrassed. She walked to the taller girl and stood on her tiptoes to pull her close, and before she could move her lips to Sayo's the other girl beat her to it. Sayo wrapped her arms around her tight and kissed her deeply, forgetting any embarrassment.

  
The two broke apart, and Tsugumi wasn't even sure how long the kiss had lasted. As she let Sayo go, Tsugumi could feel her stumble slightly.

  
Oh, wait, shit, they had just played an entire concert! Her girlfriends had to be exhausted. Tsugumi grabbed Sayo's hand, then took Yukina's and Lisa's with her other hand. She pulled them to the couch and sat down, taking them all with her. "Tsugu Time! Now!"

  
Yukina seemed bemused. "I thought that we had only agreed on that for before the concert?"

  
"But you're all tired now, right?" None of them could argue, somewhat ironically because they were too tired. Tsugumi pulled a blanket over the four of them, as if to slam down the gavel on her judgement of the situation. "So you need to rest!"

  
Yukina and Sayo both fell asleep very quickly after giving in to the impromptu Tsugu Time, Sayo leaning on Tsugumi's left side with an arm across her chest and hand resting on her right shoulder, and Yukina curled up like a cat in her lap. Lisa leaned against her right side.

  
"We love you, Tsugu," she said quietly before yawning and resting her head down on Tsugumi's shoulder and Sayo's hand.

  
After the room went quiet, Tsugumi slept too, this time, and she knew without a doubt that she would have good dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do something a bit more in-depth with this group because i think there's a ton of potential there! also they're cute
> 
> you may have noticed that i like writing polyam groups a lot, and that's because [barbossa from pirates of the caribbean voice, specifically when he's telling keira knightley's character that she should start believing in ghost stories, then walks out all skeletal and says "you're in one"] i'm in one


End file.
